


Day 16: Fireplace

by Sang_argente



Series: 25 Days of Fic [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vague angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I also don't seem like the type to lounge around an underage boy's bedroom waiting for him to join me either. Yet here I am.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Peter, you seem exactly the type to do just that. In fact, I think that's the entire summary of your type.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 16: Fireplace

“So are you ready for Santa to visit?” Stiles asked teasingly, carefully not looking at Peter. If he turned to see his lover stretched across his bed, he'd never finish wrapping all these presents. All these presents weren't even from him. For some reason, though, the pack had decided that Stiles's bedroom made the best hiding place and Stiles just couldn't let unwrapped presents sit next to wrapped ones.

He'd been careful to leave each person's pile separate from the others, using a different style gift wrap for each pile. He was especially fond of the pink kitten wrapping paper he'd found for Erica. It went great next to Lydia's baby blue snowflake paper (provided by the Ice Princess herself when the presents had been dropped off).

Peter scoffed but didn't open his eyes. “It's a little hard for that predatory fat man to slide down a chimney I don't have.”

Stiles frowned, part concentration and part confusion, and reached for the tape. “I know Derek's place doesn't have a chimney. I meant yours.”

“My apartment doesn't have a chimney either, Stiles,” Peter said slowly, as if Stiles was purposely being dim.

“How am I supposed to know that?” Stiles asked, ignoring the familiar ache that crept up in him at the thought of Peter's apartment. It was like a secret fortress that Peter kept all to himself, oddly making Stiles feel as if Peter was keeping a piece of himself away too. He didn't even know where the damn thing was. “It's not like I've ever been there. As far as I know, fireplaces are pretty standard these days.”

Rolling onto his side, Peter frowned and eyed his lover. It was never what Stiles said, but what he _didn't_ say. Right now, he wasn't saying a whole lot. “I don't think so. Mostly, it's just the higher end places with luxuries like that.”

Stiles hummed but didn't look up from the gift he was carefully wrapping. It was one of Boyd's, being wrapped in a dark green and purple plaid paper.

“You can't tell me your apartment is a hole in the wall,” Stiles said confidently, folding the ends of the paper down and taping them. Or over-taping them, in Peter's honest opinion. “You just don't seem like the type.”

“Yes, well,” Peter said slowly, uncharacteristically flustered at Stiles's accurate assumption of him. “I also don't seem like the type to lounge around an underage boy's bedroom waiting for him to join me either. Yet here I am.”

A sharp laugh cut out of Stiles, one of Peter's favorites as it was as honest as Stiles could ever be. The human in question smirked up at him from the floor and shook his head mockingly. “Oh, Peter, you seem _exactly_ the type to do just that. In fact, I think that's the entire summary of your type.”

“Excuse me?”

“Maybe that's why you don't have a fireplace,” Stiles said thoughtfully, his shoulders just a bit too tense to be careless. “Too worried about the competition from another 'predatory' man.”

“I don't have a fireplace because I'm not eager to surround myself with my cause of death twice over,” Peter snapped out, regretting the harsh words as soon as he saw Stiles slump forward over a present. Whenever his human had that particular posture, Peter knew he'd been hurt in some way.

He was expecting Stiles to have been hurt by his harsh tone but, as always with Stiles, he was surprised.

“I'm sorry,” Stiles apologized, turning to look up at Peter with sad eyes. “I didn't even think of that. I should have.”

“It's alright,” Peter found himself saying when it most certainly was _not_. He just knew he would do anything to get that pitiful look off Stiles's face.

As if he could here the half-lie in the words, Stiles flinched back but nodded in return. He was smart enough to know when something was _not alright_ and when something was _bad_ was two different situations with Peter. He turned back toward the pile of presents, eager to move the conversation onward.

“Well, perhaps Santa will be kind enough to knock on the door. Maybe even ring the bell.” 

Peter took it for the olive branch it was meant to be. “He won't get an answer.”

“Why not?” Stiles asked, curious despite himself. It would be his luck that Peter had some smart comment to give in reply.

“It's my understanding that Santa comes sometime during the night, yes?” Peter asked rhetorically, but waiting for Stiles's nod anyway. “Well, there, you see. I won't be home to answer the door.”

“Where will you be?”

Peter smirked and twisted to lean down near Stiles. “Why, Stiles, I thought that would be obvious. I'll be preying.”

Stiles shivered as hot breath rushed across his vulnerable neck, but fought to stay strong. “Funny, I didn't think religion was your thing.”

Pressing a light kiss against thin skin, Peter smiled and slid his fangs out to scrape against Stiles's throat. “Oh, I'm sure I can find a thing or two about you to worship, dear boy.”

“We can only hope.”

“Mmm. And prey.”

**Author's Note:**

> 25 Days of Fic prompts are closed but if you would still like to prompt me [here](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com) regular prompts (any pairing/fandom/theme) are open.


End file.
